


20 Minutes In Cram School

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. Shiemi is desperate during cram school, and too shy to ask Yukio to be excused. Will she be able to hold it for the last 20 minutes of class?





	

Shiemi wiggled in her chair, trying to write down the notes Yukio was putting on the blackboard before he erased them. Class was almost over- there were twenty minutes left. Shiemi was trying to concentrate on what Yukio was saying as he taught, but she could only think about how badly she needed to pee. She was aware that she was squirming and crossing her legs, despite her best efforts to be subtle about her problem. 

She jotted down her notes sloppily, finally getting everything on the board written down. She placed down her pencil, her hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly. She leaned forward a bit, pressing her center against the hard chair. She knew she should just raise her hand and ask Yukio to be excused, but she was embarrassed. Class was almost over and she was sure that he would say that. These were important notes that she couldn’t afford to miss, either. Not to mention, the thought of asking to use the bathroom in front of everyone made Shiemi want to fall through the floor.

Yukio erased the board and began writing new notes, so Shiemi picked up her pencil and began to write, as well. She glanced up at Rin, who was usually sleeping. Instead, she found him staring at her, and she blushed when she realized that. She tried to still her squirming and look normal, but she wasn’t able to, so she quickly looked away from Rin. She continued to write her notes as quickly as she could, not able to hear a word Yukio was saying as she was fully concentrating on not having an accident in class.

“Shiemi.” Rin whispered.

Shiemi looked at him, aware that her face must still be flushed with embarrassment and the effort of holding it. Rin was staring at her, his face slightly pink. “Why don’t you ask Yukio to go to the bathroom? I’m sure he’d let you go.” He said in a hushed tone.

Shiemi turned bright pink, shaking her head. She dropped her pencil, her hands moving to her thighs. “There’s only…” Shiemi glanced at the clock. “Fifteen minutes left. I don’t want him to tell me that if I ask. And if I ask, the whole class will hear and everyone will stare at me…”

Rin picked up Shiemi’s pencil and handed it back to her. “Thank you.” She whispered, beginning to scribble her notes again.

“You could go up and ask him quietly.” Rin suggested, still not taking any notes himself.

“He’s in the middle of teaching, and then the whole class will see me…Well…” Shiemi blushed deeply. “You know…” She waved her hand up and down her body, gesturing at her squirming.

Rin nodded. “I understand. Only a little while longer.” He encouraged her.

Shiemi continued writing her notes for another five minutes, crossing and uncrossing her legs constantly, and wiggling in her seat. She kept glancing at the clock, and finally, she moaned quietly when she saw that there was only ten minutes left of class. She was no longer able to concentrate on writing, and her hands were resting on her thighs, gripping her skirt tightly. She was glad that she and Rin were sitting in the back row, so no one else could see the embarrassing struggle to hold her bladder.

Finally, Yukio put down his chalk and said, “Well, that’s it for today. Make sure you copy these last few notes and then I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Shiemi began fumbling with her papers and notebooks, trying to gather her things together. Rin stopped her and began gathering her things himself. “You go, Shiemi. I’ll get your stuff.”

Shiemi didn’t argue, but instead stood up, crossing her legs and bouncing for a moment before rushing out of the room. She hurried down the hallway, stopping halfway to the bathroom and pressing her hand into her crotch. She blushed and looked around, glad to see that no one was around to witness that.

She finally made it to the bathroom and tugged on the handle, feeling tears well up in her eyes when the door didn’t budge. Why would the door be locked? Shiemi bent forward, her legs crossed tightly, trying to think of what to do.

“Shiemi, what’s wrong?” She turned to see Rin, holding her books and hurrying down the hallway towards her. 

Shiemi bit her lip, squirming, as she shook her head. “It’s locked.” She whimpered.

Rin’s eyes widened as he approached her and tried the door himself. It still wouldn’t budge. Rin glanced at the door to the boy’s room, and tugged on that handle. When it opened, he stuck his head inside and called, “Is anyone in here?”

When Rin didn’t hear a response, he told Shiemi, “There’s no one in there. Go, while I stand guard out here.”

Shiemi was too desperate to argue with him; she allowed him to usher her into the boy’s bathroom, with her hands shoved firmly in between her legs. The first thing she saw were urinals, which normally would gross her out, but instead she rushed past them and into a stall. She didn’t even close the door behind her; she was afraid to move her hands away from her crotch, which had become damp on her walk from the classroom to the bathrooms. 

She quickly removed her hands from under her skirt and tried to pull down her panties as she sat on the toilet, but was unable to do so successfully. She began to pee, soaking her underwear as she heard the torrent of pee splatter into the toilet. She was too overcome with relief to care about her panties; she was finally able to relax as she finally emptied her bladder. 

She peed forcefully for at least a minute, the stream finally tapering off. Shiemi sighed, as the reality of her soaked underwear hit her. Blushing, she pulled them down and removed them, wadding them into a ball. She wiped herself, her damp center now cold and clammy. After she flushed and left the stall, she threw her underwear into a nearby trash can forcefully, trying to throw them hard enough that they reached the bottom. She washed her hands and crumpled up multiple pieces of paper towel, throwing them into the trash can over her wet underwear. When she looked down, she noticed a small wet patch on the front of her skirt, the size of a baseball.

She exited the bathroom, finding Rin leaning against the wall, across the hall from the door. She blushed when she saw him, trying to cover the wet patch with her hands. “Thank you.” She said quietly, reaching out for her books.  
Rin handed them to her, and she positioned them in front of her skirt so that the wet patch was hidden. They began walking down the hall, and Rin kept looking at her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry.” She finally said.

Rin looked at her with a confused expression. “For what? Being human?” he laughed lightly, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. “Don’t feel embarrassed. Nobody saw except for me.”

Shiemi blushed still. “Thanks, Rin.” She said quietly. “I-I wouldn’t have made it if you didn’t come and check the boy’s room.” She admitted, blushing redder.

Rin’s face turned pink also. “Don’t worry about it. I told you, don’t be embarrassed. You wouldn’t believe how many times that’s happened to me during class.”

Shiemi looked at him. “Really?”

Rin nodded. “Teachers don’t let kids who fall asleep in class all the time leave the room. Even when I ask to be excused, they just tell me no.” He told her. “Once, I…” Rin blushed and his voice trailed off.

“Once you what?” Shiemi pressed, curiosity overcoming her. 

Rin exhaled deeply. “Once I decided just to go home and use the bathroom, because it was during lunch and the line was really long. I uh…I didn’t make it. I peed myself right outside the door to the dorm building. It was horrible.” Rin’s face was bright red.

“Oh, Rin. That’s awful.” Shiemi said, shocked. “Did anyone see?”

Rin shook his head. “No, thank goodness. But it was still the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me.” He said, laughing at himself.

“Thank you for making me feel better, Rin.” Shiemi thanked him as they left the cram school.

The pair went their separate ways then, and Shiemi felt much better about what happened, thanks to Rin.


End file.
